


The Old Switcharoo

by Oh_i_swear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America Steve Rogers, Crack, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Wakanda (Marvel), Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_i_swear/pseuds/Oh_i_swear
Summary: When Bucky wakes up in Steve's body, he finds out about some effects of the serum that Steve has been hiding from just about everyone.   And he has to deal with them... or rather, he would if Steve wasn't quite so keen on helping him get there.Basically, Body-Swap Crack!fic.  Enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 210





	The Old Switcharoo

**Author's Note:**

> So I first need to say that I was nearly late for work this morning because I was writing this. 
> 
> Secondly, this is all down to the wonderful [ thewaythatwerust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/pseuds/thewaythatwerust) giving me a prompt on Tumblr and me being bored having finished my last mega project and not being able to leave well enough alone.
> 
> Basically, if you're expecting 'Doing it by Myself' length or feels, you probably won't find it here. 
> 
> Also, pretty much vague smut warnings required throughout - just in case you didn't read the tags.

Some days Bucky rather thought that the universe was having some big ole’ joke on his behalf. 

Really, he’d been through some shit. He’d lost on the draft lottery back in the 1940’s. He’d been captured and used as Zola’s personal pin cushion in Azzano. He’d fallen off a fucking _train_ in the Alps and been considered dead. He’d not actually been dead. He wished he’d been dead. He’d lost an arm and had a whole load of procedures to replace it with some giant-ass metal mass most commonly known as the First of Hydra. Then there was the little matter of the subsequent brainwashing, mind-wiping, mass-murdering thing he’d done against his will for seventy years or so there, the subsequent civil war his best friend had started and… yeah. That was probably enough.

Was it too much to ask to get some fuckin’ peace around here?

Well apparently the answer to that was yes. Yes, it absolutely and unequivocally was. 

So what was today’s problem-de-jour for everyone’s favourite Soviet-cyborg-murder-bot-with-awesome-hair? 

Well today he wasn’t a Soviet-cyborg-murder-bot-with-awesome-hair.

No, really, that _was_ the problem.

Today apparently, he was Steve.

At first, today had started like most days. He’d woken up in his room in his hut in Wakanda. He could hear villager noise, the bleating of goats, and it seemed pretty normal. He had stretched himself out under the array of colourful bed covers he had amassed and something felt a touch off right then like his body didn’t move _quite_ how it usually did, but Bucky was used to not feeling comfortable in his own skin these days and so he’d initially chalked it up as that and moved right along.

He’d listened for a few seconds for any noise within the hut because Steve was here (that was nothing new; Steve was often here) and he was usually an early riser, but apparently nothing yet. Stretching again, Bucky had noticed something else. Apparently it was a _good_ morning. Well, hey, if he was the only one awake… and he had reached his hand down below the covers.

And that: that was when he had noticed the next problem.

That was Not. His. Dick.

It was slightly too long, curved slightly differently, and holy _shit_ , it was _sensitive_.

What the actual fuck? 

He’d thrown the bed clothes back, looking down at the body, and whilst it was one he was very, _very_ familiar with, it certainly wasn’t his. It was _Steve’s_. 

Alright, so Bucky wasn’t a saint. He’d taken a moment to touch at his chest and… yeah, that was as solid as he’d thought it’d be. And then down to the abs, and holy shit, Steve’s dick was reacting even just to that. 

Oh god. He needed to go and wake his best friend up and see what in the actual hell was going on here, but he couldn’t go like _this_. 

His hand twitched, inching down towards his (Steve’s?) cock, and fuck if Bucky hadn’t thought about touching that before, but he hadn’t ever dreamed it would be in these circumstances. No, usually when he thought about that he was alone late at night, or perhaps in the shower in the mornings and usually the dick was very much in front of him attached to Steve (who was also in front of him, in case that needed clarifying) and their hands or sometimes their mouths were very busy exploring one another and…

And as he thought about that the (his?) cock throbbed again, arousal perking those tight little nipples and Bucky all but hissed out between his teeth. 

He had to stop thinking like this. Right. Fucking. Now.

Instead of doing anything about the fact he was apparently in charge of Steve’s enormous-and-rock-hard-dick, because it kind of felt like a violation of some kind – he didn’t even think Steve swung that way because his memories might be a patchwork mess of what he still had, but he remembered a dark haired gal with ruby red lipstick and Steve making doe eyes at her in a way Bucky wished he’d do for _him_ \- he crossed his (massive) arms across his (massive) chest, and stared resolutely at the ceiling, hoping that his (massive) boner would go away by sheer force of will alone.

Unfortunately, because Bucky’s luck (as previously discussed) was generally considered to be pretty shitty, that didn’t work out so well.

“Um, hey Buck?” he heard his own voice ask – and wasn’t that some sort of mind fuck? - and he could hear Steve’s (his?) feet shuffling through the hut towards his room. “I think that ancient artifact thing Shuri was messing with yesterday did something because uh…” 

And the door was opening and Bucky stared at it in abject horror – what sort of ex-assassin froze when faced with a threat? Or did he get a free pass because this was a very different kind of threat? Was it even a threat at all? – as it opened exposing his own face showing Steve’s very best confused puppy facial expression as he looked over the scene in front of him.

The scene where Bucky was laid on his bed stark bollock naked in Steve’s body, and ragingly hard. 

Brilliant. Just fuckin’ brilliant.

A blushed blossomed on the other man’s face as he assessed the scene in front of him and seeing that expression on his own features was _weird_.

“I uh, I see you’ve already noticed.” He said, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed – and why was Bucky still so very aware of Steve’s movements when they were coming from his goddamn body? “And uh… I see it still reacts the same when it’s you.”

“I.. whu?” Bucky asked, clearly at his most coherent, and fuck, he could feel a blush rising on Steve’s face’s cheeks. Ugh, he really _did_ blush easily. Maybe Bucky would be nicer to him moving forwards, you know, if he managed to get back to his own goddamn body and all any time soon.

“Um, that. Every day.” He said, nodding towards the pressing issue of the very hard cock still standing proud against Bucky’s stomach – and why on earth had he not covered the thing yet? 

Grabbing a blanket he pulled it over himself and gasped slightly at even that very minor stimulation. Holy _fuck_ this thing was so goddamn sensitive. It felt like a stiff breeze would be enough for him right now. His face must have said everything about that because Steve-in-Bucky’s-body coughed awkwardly. 

“You’re going to need to do somethin’ about that, Buck.” He said, busily looking anywhere but at the wonderful tent being caused in the stupid sheet now, and really, fuck Bucky’s life. “I can tell you, that… isn’t going away on it’s own.” 

“Of course it will. If you don’t use it, you lose it.” Bucky replied, because yeah, his body was fritzy these days since all the brainwashing and whatever, but he could still get aroused, and it might have taken a few months since getting back but he’d had morning wood again. And the thing with morning wood was that if you weren’t so inclined, it would go away if you ignored it. And that was what Bucky planned to do.

“It won’t. Trust me mine, uh, used to. But then the serum and… I…” And Bucky could tell that talking about this was pulling teeth for Steve really, but all he could do was gape.

“You’re telling me that you’ve been jerking it every morning since you had that – like in the war, since then…?” Bucky asked, mind racing on that one, because wow. Steve Rogers was apparently some sort of stealthy masturbation genius, because Bucky had shared a very small tent with him out on missions and he couldn’t remember _that_. And Steve had stayed here enough, and he with Steve when he visited NYC, and yeah. He really hadn’t known that was going on _every day without fail._

Steve laughed humourlessly. “Yeah, Buck. And you get real good at hiding it real quick.” He replied looking adorably bashful. “Serum amplifies everything, I guess.” 

Bucky fidgeted his hips and looked down at his crotch. “So the fact that sheet is enough to be…”

“Yeah, that’s how it normally is.” Steve confirmed and Bucky swallowed. Well, then. Bucky looked up at him then. “What?” Steve asked, looking thoroughly miserable, and oh _god_ Bucky hated that.

“Are you sure you’re alright with me, uh, seeing to it? I mean, it’s my consciousness and all but this is still your body.” He said, suddenly realizing the implication and seeing his own cheeks flush even redder with Steve’s embarrassment. 

“Well, with things as they are, you don’t got a lot of choice, Buck.” Steve replied pragmatically. “ I mean, I’d rather you than anyone else, but what else are you going to do? Get me to do it for you?” he asked, and Bucky sputtered. 

“I mean, would that make you more comfortable?” Bucky asked, suddenly very uncomfortable himself with this situation. Which option did he want the least? He’d never want to do anything to make Steve uncomfortable, and yet he didn’t know if he could cope with the idea of _Steve getting him off_. Because that’s _still_ what this was when it came down to it.

Steve fixed him with a look then. “…Really? You’d let me?” he asked, and aw fuck, Bucky knew he was screwed. He’d let Steve do _anything_ to him, anything at all and here he was asking. In another situation Bucky would be jumping for joy right about now.

“I… yeah. I mean, we’re pals, right?” he asked, more to remind himself that ‘pals’ was all they’d ever actually be. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Sure.” He replied, inching slightly closer. “Are you… sure? I mean…” He paused, and Bucky nodded, figuring if he said ‘no’ now it would lead to more questions he definitely didn’t want to answer and prepared himself.

Steve sat his body down carefully on Bucky’s bed next to him, overcompensating slightly too much for not having a second arm to steady himself with (what? Bucky never slept in that prosthetic if he could help it – bastard thing was uncomfortable… and cold. He had a real thing against cold these days, unsurprisingly enough) all the while looking directly at Bucky’s face. It was… slightly unnerving.

“If this gets uncomfortable, we have to tell each other.” Steve said carefully, and Bucky nodded, not quite trusting himself to say anything else as Steve’s hand moved, eyes still fixed on his own, and pulled the blanket back down uncovering his body.

He looked over the scene beside him, before trailing a single finger across his chest, tweaking a nipple experimentally – and somehow Bucky had never imagined Steve doing _that_ as part of his solo play – before rolling a thumb over it. Bucky hissed at the sensation, feeling it pebble, and fuck, Steve’s tits didn’t only look fantastic, but they were _so_ sensitive. 

Looking up, Bucky could see his own face change into a smirk as Steve watched his body’s reactions, trailing a finger down across his chest now, and dipping past his belly button to his happy trail, going through the soft blond hairs there. Bucky could feel the muscles of Steve’s lower abdomen tense, and his eyes going round. 

Steve carefully massaged a hip as Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed, unable to watch the show going on right in front of him – partly because it was fucking _weird_ watching his own body doing the things he’d wanted to do to his best friend since he had realized he still had sexual urges (and probably even before then if he was honest) – and partly because this felt so intense he didn’t need anything else.

And then his own right hand was on the cock again, and it throbbed almost painfully, bobbing in the fist surrounding it, Bucky making a noise right along with it.

“Yeah, this is definitely how it normally is.” Steve murmured, and was Bucky imagining it, or was his voice lower than it usually was? 

And then the hand was moving more. 

Steve wrapped his first around the base of his dick, pumping it soundly and Bucky swore he could have wept with the relief that immediately provided. Almost experimentally, he pumped up and down a few times, before shaking his head and taking his hand away. Bucky opened his eyes, panicking momentarily and thinking they’d crossed some line Steve wasn’t comfortable with, but when he looked back up Steve shook his head, and he was instead, licking his palm and coating it with spit.

Putting his hand back to where it had been, Steve began the movement again, and it was enough to make Bucky moan out and gasp at the feeling of it. Yeah, alright, he got it now: Slicker was definitely better. 

His fist was solid and warm and the little twisting flick of his wrist showed he knew exactly what to do, especially once he’d worked out how to compensate for the angle differing from usual and pleasure Bucky properly regardless. 

Bucky felt raw and exposed, and he really should be embarrassing, but Steve’s experienced fingers were just ghosting an area below the head of his cock now and it was driving him wild – he wanted so much _more_ of that, please and thank you. He knew he was moaning and gasping out with abandon, and he was fairly sure that even if he wanted to stop, he’d not be able to. This felt amazing, and that was without thinking about how close this was to his usual favourite jerking-off-in-the-shower-fantasy, albeit they were usually themselves in their own bodies in that one. 

“Shit, Stevie, you do this every morning?” Bucky managed eventually, wondering if conversation would help with how horribly awkward this had potential to be when all was said and done. 

“Mhmm.” Steve affirmed, somehow using his fingers to graze Bucky’s balls in a subtle dragging tease, and oh shit, that certainly added something and felt way better in this body than it would have in his own. “And sometimes later in the day. Can’t always help it. Imagine if people knew.” He said, and Bucky could hear the amusement. 

“Captain America jerking it multiple times a day.” Bucky breathed, before letting out a punched out noise as Steve moved his hand, focusing only on the head almost cupping it and it was _so much_. 

“Yeah, and you’re the only one with that particular insight. Lucky you, huh?” he asked, and actually yes, Bucky _did_ think he was pretty fucking lucky to have this insight right now thank you very much, because this was probably the best hand job he’d ever received, albeit the in the weirdest situation. “In case you wanted to know, I normally touch my nipples at the same time, they get so sensitive, but I think you’ve already realized.” Steve murmured, and holy fucking shit, yes, his voice _was_ lower, the little shit.

At this moment, Bucky was fairly sure that his brain was shorting out entirely. 

“You want me to do it for you?” Bucky breathed, want for that very thing tingling at the base of his spine. 

“Do _you_ want to?” Steve asked in response, almost a challenging note to his voice now as Steve’s hand continued to work him over. “I mean, I would if I could do it for you… unless…”

Bucky’s eyes snapped open then. “Unless…?” he asked, wondering what was going through his friends brain. It was then that he realized Steve’s eyes were actually lust blown, he could only just see a ring of blue around the pupil. Shit, was Steve actually getting off on this too?

Glancing at his own crotch, Bucky could see an outline of his own far more familiar dick in his sleep pants, and yeah. That told him everything. 

“I could use my mouth?” Steve suggested, and if it were physically possible for Bucky’s brains to leak out of his ears, he was sure they would have then.

What he actually did instead was moan and nod and then Steve’s mouth was on his nipple. His tongue swirled around, teasing the area and feeling it tighten up, before he was pressing the flat of it against the area, and biting just a little before repeating the motion, hand still moving on his dick. 

Bucky could feel his hips moving against that now, fucking into Steve’s hand, enjoying the slide from the makeshift lubricant and the fact that he was doing this with someone else for the first goddamn time he could remember since… well. Probably since before the war. 

Holy shit, he needed to get laid properly and stop pining.

“Stevie, this is… oh god.” He gasped out, wanting to warn him that it was getting close. He could feel heat pooling at the base of his cock, the tingling on his lower spine and around his perineum, toes inadvertently curling.

“You’re doing so well, Buck. I normally don’t last this long.” Steve replied hoarsely, moving away from his nipple and blowing the wetness left behind immediately cooling it leaving Bucky shivering all over in response. He moved to the other then, leaving the first peaked and abandoned, the shit.

“You don’t?” he asked, not sure Steve wasn’t shitting him. He moved a hand, tangling it into his hair and giving it a pull, because whilst he’d not had any partners, he was at least 80% sure that it was something he’d like. The surprised moan around his nipple told him everything he needed to know about that, and he grinned, glad for just a little retribution even as his toes curled just a little tighter at the vibrations.

“I don’t.” Steve confirmed, before making a small noise. “You keep doing things like that and you’re gonna have to reciprocate this, Buck.” He said softly.

“Wouldn’t be fair to my best guy if I didn’t, huh?” he asked lightly, using an endearment that had often been on the tip of his tongue but that he’d never been brave enough to actually use before. 

Either way, he could feel Steve smiling a little against his flesh and he was rewarded with a small bite to his nipple more a grazing of teeth than anything else, before he was moving to suck on his clavicle and Bucky gasped out, hips shifting almost desperately.

“I can feel you’re close, Buck. So close. Come for me baby. Come in my hand” Steve said gently, and Bucky absolutely lit up for that and he was coming, and _fuck_ , that was overwhelming, too. It was intimate, coming into Steve’s fist and onto his friend, it was intimate because he knew how Steve’s body felt when it was crossed-eyed with pleasure and he knew beyond that he was even more screwed for Steve Rogers than he’d been before. He was unable to stop the shout that tore from his throat, and he couldn’t stop his back from arching and pretty much every muscle tensing.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, looking at the mess and absolutely not caring, giving himself a few seconds to have his comedown, and to feel the relief from the mega-boner for the first time since he’d woken up, before realizing that Steve was now palming his own crotch.

“Holy shit is right. Mm, Buck, yours feels different.” Steve was saying, and Bucky watched him feeling like he should be more weirded out but actually, this was… yeah, alright Bucky could say it: This was hot. “I kinda wanna do it myself.” He admitted, glancing at Bucky to gauge his reaction. “You wanna tell me what feels best, Buck?” he asked, and Bucky swallowed.

“I’m tell you and I’m gonna show you.” Bucky promised, giving Steve much the same treatment as the man had given him because really, it was the fucking least he could do. And he did.

When they were both done and Bucky knew he was spending the rest of his day washing out and airing the two stained comforters he was now the less-than-proud owner of, Steve turned to him.

“That… should have been weirder.” Steve said eventually, and Bucky was immensely relieved that one of them had managed to break the silence that had settled between them.

“Should have been? Pal, it was amazingly weird. And we’re still each other.” He said, glancing at his own body next to him where they’d both slumped down, not even bothering to hide their modesty. Well, feeling what your best friend felt like coming was probably a lot more intimate than seeing their naked body anyway. 

Steve sighed, and chuckled. “Yeah, we should get moving and go see Shuri. Hopefully she’ll know exactly what caused it and how to fix it.” He said, and Bucky was sure that if she didn’t, she would in a day or two. He wouldn’t mind another orgasm or so in this body before then if that happened, mind you.

“Hopefully. But man, Stevie, that was a hell of an orgasm. I nearly came my brains out.” He agreed regardless.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve asked then, and Bucky looked over, hearing something incredibly nervous in that voice then. 

“Yeah?” he asked.

“You ever think of maybe doing that? You know… in your own body?” he asked, and Bucky didn’t know whether to laugh, be sick or spontaneously combust quite honestly. For someone who was able to go ahead and take someone out at seriously long range or take on multiple hostiles hand-to-hand, put him with a pretty man and apparently he went to pieces. Or maybe that was just Steve. 

“Hardly got me a queue of partners, Steve. I’m not the blond-haired blue-eyed National Hero, I’m the ex-assassin with a missing arm.” He pointed out, and Steve froze then. “What? Have I missed…oh.” He said watching Steve’s face drop immediately.

“Never mind, forget I ever said anything.” Steve was saying now, and Bucky got how he’d fucked up.

He grabbed at Steve’s arm, giving it a squeeze. “I… think about that more than I should, Steve.” He said, aware of how quietly and seriously he said it. 

Steve sat up then, looking at Bucky who could only stare back his face entirely serious. “I mean, if you mean that Buck, you know what we need to do.”

“What?” Bucky asked dumbly, entirely sure he wasn’t following now.

“Stop wasting time, go see Shuri and start putting out new knowledge of what gets us off to good use, huh?” he asked with a smirk and Bucky’s stomach swooped, and Steve’s cock twitched.

They both looked at it, looked at each other, and started laughing. Perhaps seeing Shuri could wait just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta dah! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love, or feel free to come bother me in the usual ways on Tumblr and Discord <3\. 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
